familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Plum, Pennsylvania
:For Plum Township in Venango County, Pennsylvania, see Plum Township, Pennsylvania Plum is a borough in Allegheny County in the U.S. state of Pennsylvania. The population was 27,126 at the 2010 census. Plum is often referred to as "Plum Boro" or more correctly "Plum Borough" by locals to distinguish it from its previous status as a township. It was founded as Plum Township in 1788 and was reorganized as a borough in 1956. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough has a total area of , of which is land and , or 1.34%, is water. Streams * Pucketa Creek joins the Allegheny River where the creek forms the boundary between the borough of Plum and the city of Lower Burrell. * Abers Creek * Plum Creek rises in the borough. ** Little Plum Creek Surrounding communities * Monroeville (south) * Penn Hills Township (west) * Oakmont (west) * Harmar Township (north across Allegheny River) * Cheswick (north across Allegheny River) * Springdale (north across Allegheny River) * Lower Burrell (north, in Westmoreland County) * Upper Burrell Township (northeast, in Westmoreland County) * Murrysville (east, in Westmoreland County) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 26,940 people, 10,270 households, and 7,692 families residing in the borough. The population density was 941.0 people per square mile (363.3/km²). There were 10,624 housing units at an average density of 371.1 per square mile (143.3/km²). The racial makeup of the borough was 95.60% White, 2.76% African American, 0.09% Native American, 0.86% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.17% from other races, and 0.51% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.62% of the population. There were 10,270 households out of which 34.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.6% were married couples living together, 8.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.1% were non-families. 21.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.06. In the borough the population was spread out with 24.8% under the age of 18, 6.1% from 18 to 24, 31.1% from 25 to 44, 24.8% from 45 to 64, and 13.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 95.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.9 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $48,386, and the median income for a family was $52,807. Males had a median income of $40,788 versus $27,722 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $20,863. About 4.0% of families and 5.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.0% of those under age 18 and 7.8% of those age 65 or over. Education The Plum Borough School District serves the borough grades K–12. The elementary schools (grades K–6) include Center, Adlai E. Stevenson, Holiday Park, Regency Park, and Pivik. A.E. O'Block Junior High School serves grades 7–8 and Plum Senior High School serves grades 9–12. Landmarks * The majority of Oakmont Country Club is within Plum's borders. The course has been consistently ranked as one of the five best by Golf Digest 100 Greatest Golf Courses in America. In 2007, Oakmont placed 5th by the magazine. It is one of only a few courses ranked every year in the top ten of the publication's history. The top 50 toughest courses ranks Oakmont also at #5, while GolfLink.com ranks it at #3 overall. It hosted its eighth U.S. Open in 2007, the most of any course. * The portion of the Pennsylvania Turnpike from mile markers 49 through 55 crosses through Plum. Notable people * William D. Boyce, founder of the Boy Scouts of America * Steven Fabian, Channel One News anchor * Bjorn Fratangelo, won 2011 French Open in tennis http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/11160/1152474-139-0.stm?cmpid=sports.xml * Frank Marchlewski, former NFL player who was offensive lineman for six seasons for the Los Angeles Rams, Atlanta Falcons, and Buffalo Bills * Pat McAfee, punter for Indianapolis Colts, former punter/kicker West Virginia Mountaineers football team * Scott McGough, pitcher in the Miami Marlins system, former pitcher Oregon Ducks baseball team & United States national baseball team * Mike Miller, NFL coach, currently the offensive coordinator for the Arizona Cardinals * R. J. Umberger, ice hockey player, center for the Columbus Blue Jackets * Bill Wilmore, IFBB professional bodybuilder, competed in Mr. Olympia * Vic Zucco, former NFL defensive back who played four seasons for the Chicago Bears See also * Logans Ferry Mine Tunnel References External links *Plum Borough official website *Allegheny Foothills Historical Society Category:Established in 1788 Category:Pittsburgh metropolitan area Category:Boroughs in Allegheny County, Pennsylvania